


Night Off

by LakeShoreDrive75



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Slight pining, They're such good kids, spidey shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeShoreDrive75/pseuds/LakeShoreDrive75
Summary: Gwen visits Miles in his dimension and the two take the evening off to have some fun.





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to love Miles and Gwen's friendship as much as I did. This movie is honestly the best thing I've ever seen.

“Hey, Miles, you got a minute?”   
  
Miles Morales smiled underneath the mask of his spider suit at the sound of his friend’s voice. Standing up from his perch on a rooftop, he looked around for the source of the call when a small portal began to form and out jumped a white, black and pink hooded figure. They landed gracefully on their feet in an acrobatic pose.   
  
“Gwen!” Miles laughed and pulled the dark mask up revealing his cheerful face. Extending his fist, he greeted her. “Whassup, Girl?”   
  
The agile teenager took off her mask as well and returned the fist bump. “Nothing much,” she replied and flipped her hair. “City’s safe in my dimension, so I thought I’d come visit you. Any trouble tonight?”   
  
Miles shook his head. “Nah, it’s been pretty quiet for the past few days, which is weird considering we’re in New York.”    
  
Gwen’s blue eyes scanned the city - in her free time, she loved to climb atop the tallest buildings, put on her headphones and gaze up towards the sky as her favorite songs blasted in her ears. A familiar landscape caught her attention and she glanced at Miles, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “You want to have a little fun?”   
  
The boy gave her a quizzical look. “Define ‘fun’.”   
  
“Race you to the Brooklyn Bridge?” she challenged. “Loser has to buy the winner food.”   
  
Miles pulled down his mask and accepted the bet. “You’re on! You may have had your powers for a couple years, but I’ve been practicing my swinging,” he bragged.   
  
Gwen rolled her eyes, pulled down her mask and put up her hood. “Yeah, swinging into buildings,” she joked.   
  
The duo leapt off the building simultaneously and began the race across the city. Miles started setting off his web shooters immediately, allowing him to attach to building after building, while Gwen let herself free fall a bit before shooting a web that allowed her to swing higher with greater momentum. She effortlessly passed the newcomer spider in a few seconds. Miles started to protest about how she was somehow cheating, but was astonished at the way she glided smoothly through the city and bounced into the sky. It looked like she was dancing in mid-air; doing all sorts of spins and twists as she let go of the web she was on and quickly grabbed onto the next. She made web swinging look like an art form.   
  
Reaching the bridge, Gwen came swinging in victorious while Miles was a close second.    
  
“Looks like someone owes me pizza!” She announced in a sing-song tone. Gwen crouched and glanced over the edge of the top of the bridge to look at Miles who was sticking to the side of the landmark, out of breath. The girl chuckled and asked “You got a Vinnie’s Pizzeria in this dimension?”   
  
Miles glared up at the winner and made his way up the side of the bridge. “Yes, and I’ll keep my word and buy you a pie, on one condition!”   
  
The white and black spider crossed her arms. “And that is?”   
  
“You let me show you a really cool spot to chill.” 

* * *

  
“The subway station?” Gwen questioned as she followed Miles to this ‘really cool spot’. “Gee, you really know how to show a girl a good time,” she spat sarcastically.   
  
They had both changed out of their spider suits into more casual clothing and ordered a pizza to go. Miles ignored her snide remark and continued to lead her down the maze of tunnels; the smell of the freshly baked pizza Gwen was carrying blocked out the other stenches normally found in the underground areas of New York. The young man took quick, rapid glances at the girl walking beside him. He had known Gwen for only a few months, but still found himself nervous around her at times, even when he attempted to act cool.   
  
“Your hair is growing back,” he pointed out with a guilty smile.   
  
Gwen smiled to herself and ran a hand through the right side of her scalp. One good thing about her hair was that it grew back fast and the once buzzed area of her head was now replaced with a tuft of blonde hair. “Yeah, no thanks to you!” She playfully elbowed his side. “Are we almost there? Because the pizza smell is about to get to me.”   
  
“Just about,” Miles said as he wall-jumped to get over the metal gate that troubled him in the past when his Uncle Aaron first showed him the area. He led Gwen down the steps to a dimly lit tunnel that was nearly covered in graffiti artwork.   
  
“Woah,” the teenager gawked in awe. The normally greenish-grey brick walls were coated in vibrant colors and designs. “Did you do all this by yourself?”   
  
Miles shrugged and set his backpack on the floor. “Mostly, yeah,” he answered. “My dad wasn’t really a big fan of me ‘vandalizing property’ at first, but my Uncle was always a supporter. He brought me down here one day to just let me do my thing, and I’ve been returning just in case I need to blow off some steam or be alone for awhile.”    
  
_ ‘Man, that sounds nice’ _ , Gwen thought. Typically, in her case, listening to music while swinging past the buildings of Brooklyn or jamming away on her drum kit at home was how she loosened up whenever she felt overwhelmed or anxious. Gwen always had a respect for street art, although never having participated in the activity herself. She was an artist, yes, but her way of expressing the talents she had were more audible than visual.   
  
Miles sat down and rubbed his hands excitedly, eyeing the pizza box Gwen was still carrying. “That stuff _does_ smell good, let’s eat!”       
  
Gwen sat down beside him and flipped the lid of the pizza box open, revealing the delicious aroma of the pie. Miles began to reach for a slice when Gwen swatted his hand away.   
  
“Hey, back off!” the blonde grinned. “I get first slice.”   
  
“What? That ain’t fair, I bought it!” Miles protested.   
  
“Yeah, bought it  _ for _ ..?”    
  
“You.”   
  
“Because  _ who _ kicked your butt at web swinging?”   
  
“You did...”   
  
Gwen brushed the bangs out of the left side of her face and gave Miles a smug smile. “Well, there ya go,” she playfully gloated and snatched up the biggest slice.   
  
Miles pouted in response. “Man, that ain’t right.”   
  
“Can’t hear you,” the girl said with a mouthful of pizza. “Eating.”   
  
Eventually Miles got his fair share of the pie and soon enough both teenagers took out the whole thing in less 20 minutes. As he was finishing up his last slice, Miles began rummaging through his backpack and pulled out a couple of spray paint cans.    
  
“You ever try out graffiti before?” he asked, shaking a can of red paint in his hand.   
  
Gwen shook her head, scrolling through her phone and looking through her music library. “I’ve doodled some designs before in a notebook, but I’ve never gone all out to enhance it. I’m more comfortable with a drum stick in my hand, than any art utensil.”   
  
“Aw, come on, it’s not that hard,” the boy encouraged. He started working on one of his unfinished projects upon the brick wall. “Anyone can do it, really. It doesn’t have to be a complicated design, it can just be a bunch of swirls if you wanted to.”   
  
He tossed her a can of pink spray paint which she caught without looking. “Just have fun with it!” Miles told her. “Let your mind and imagination be free.”   
  
Putting her phone away, Gwen laughed and shook the paint can. “Alright, calm down there, Bob Ross, I’ll give it a try.”   
  
The duo spent the next half hour creating word designs and experimenting with colors on the walls. Miles taught Gwen a few paint techniques that his Uncle Aaron had showed him when he was younger. After the paint had dried up, the pair took a selfie together in front of their artwork. Gwen had to admit that spray painting was a fun activity, even though she hardly had any experience with it.  _ ‘Maybe I should think about taking that graphic design class,’ _ she thought.   
  
“Hey, how was that new album you were talking about awhile back?” Miles asked as he packed up the half-emptied cans of paint into his book bag.   
  
“Way better than I expected!” the young drummer exclaimed. She pulled out her phone and earbuds and gestured to the spot next to her. “I already have it downloaded on my phone, c’mere, listen!”   
  
Miles took a seat next to Gwen and she handed him one of her earbuds. The two sat shoulder to shoulder, backs against the now dry, painted wall they had collaborated on. Although their ears were focused on the music, their minds were drifting elsewhere.   
  
Miles still couldn’t believe his luck that’s presented itself these past few months. He gained superpowers, went on an insane and harrowing adventure to save his city as well as cities in other dimensions, and met a handful of new friends who went through the same dilemma he did. Of course it came with the devastating losses of his Uncle Aaron and his dimension’s Peter Parker, and it still hurt every day, but Miles knew that he wasn’t alone in the world. He was thrilled to hear that the Peter Parker he met from another dimension was patching things up with MJ and trying to get his life more organized, congratulated Spider-Noir on finally solving the rubik’s cube he admired so much, was still trying to figure out how Spider-Ham’s mallet fit in his pocket, and was relieved to hear that Peni was able to repair SP//dr. And of course he was always ecstatic whenever Gwen got to visit his dimension.   
  
Gwen’s thoughts shifted abruptly from contentment to disappointment. She always enjoyed hanging out with Miles whenever she could - she cherished the many photos she had of the two of them on her phone, yet it still hurt like hell when she had to return to her own dimension. After the death of her best friend, she didn’t know if she would ever be close with anyone again. Sure, she had her band mates and some acquaintances at school, but none of them had an impact on her like Miles did. He was bright, light-hearted, a free spirit, kind of...well  _ is _ a total dork.   
  
Gwen solemnly rested her head on Miles’ shoulder and mumbled: “I have to go soon.”   
  
The fourteen-year -old tensed up a bit at the sudden display of affection. He relaxed and let out a sigh. “Yeah, I know. It’s always fun and games until one of us has to go home.”   
  
Gwen lifted her head and looked at Miles. “Do you wanna finish the album first?”   
  
Miles smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”

* * *

  
Once the teenagers had left the underground tunnels, they changed back into their spider suits and zipped towards the rooftops of Brooklyn. The portals to the other dimensions only stayed open for a few minutes, so the kids knew not to linger on their goodbyes.    
  
“Thanks again for the pizza,” Gwen spoke.   
  
“Well you won fair and square,” Miles shrugged. “Next time I’ll bring my A game.”   
  
“What game did you bring earlier?”   
  
“Eh, about B through Z.”   
  
Gwen couldn’t help but laugh. Always with the smart remarks. She glanced up at him and threw her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly. Miles instantly returned the hug, not wanting to let go any time soon.   
  
“I’ll miss you,” she whispered.   
  
“I’ll miss you, too,” he replied.   
  
Knowing that the portal wouldn’t stay open for much longer, Gwen reluctantly loosened her grip on the boy. Her hand gently moved down his arm and into his own hand. She held it for a few seconds before eventually letting go. Facing the colorful wormhole that led to her home, she turned her head one last time to look at her friend. “Bye, Miles.”   
  
Miles watched her vanish through the portal and he waved back, even though he knew she couldn’t see it. “Bye, Gwen.”   
  
He glanced at the time his phone, noting that he should probably head back to his room to finish his physics homework. Before heading off, Miles quickly opened up his camera roll and flipped through the photos he and Gwen took that evening. He smiled to himself and hoped that one day science would become advanced enough where you could text someone who was only a dimension away. With the thought in mind, he swung back to the dorms of his school looking forward to the next visit from his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way longer than I expected, but I enjoyed writing it regardless!


End file.
